


ホワイトエンジェル

by syllruins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllruins/pseuds/syllruins
Relationships: Edo Phoenix/Marufuji Ryou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	ホワイトエンジェル

「白色天使」

>艾亮  
>PWP  
>流水账雷文，哈哈

接近10点，丸藤亮百无聊赖地坐在观众席等待决斗的开始。那个黑色高帽男人自然知道丸藤亮胜利成瘾，一天不被电就难过地要死；但依然做一个好经理，为丸藤亮安排做一休一的健康作息。

要知道，他的心脏无数人觑觎，无数人渴望他凋零那日。正因如此，才不能放任他过早地死去。越戏剧化，越能带来肮脏的金钱。

只是他也确定，丸藤亮的欲望远不止于此。当他厌倦了毫无新意的黑暗决斗，恐怕自己也会丢失这棵摇钱树。

因此……

“地狱凯撒，我想你没听过这个好东西。”

凯撒亮并未开口，只是投以疑问的目光。

高帽男人手中多了一个白色药丸。周围洒落些许粉末，是它粗制滥造的证明。男人随意地说了它的名字。

“……别误会。并非海洛因、冰毒或者别的什么，就算你成瘾，也不会对我有什么好处，反而会破坏舞台效果。……”

没有等听完解释，凯撒亮接过那药丸，吞进了喉咙里，转头盯着牢笼里的猛兽进场。毒品也好、别的什么也好，既然堕落至此，什么都无所谓了吧！这样想着，伴随着场内不间断的尖叫声，一场无悬念的决斗结束了。

此时，一道银白色的身影逆着人流走进大厅。顶上的白炽灯将他的银发照射地更加刺目，而他的蓝眼睛有如宝石般清澈透明。

倒好像他才是真正的天使。

凯撒亮不巧与他交换了视线，感觉身体发热起来。这个把他推入深渊的男人，此刻来这里是做什么呢。

他渴望胜利，尤其渴望战胜艾德。无论什么时候。凯撒亮的脑海种浮现过去的屈辱，以及打败艾德时的满足，更加驱使他兴奋地向艾德走去。他一步，艾德走两步，在舞台的正中碰面。

“哟，地狱凯撒亮？被当成野狗一样观赏的滋味好受吗？”

“如你所见，我今天没有比赛。”没有理会艾德的嘲讽，地狱凯撒接道。

“但看来你看过我的决斗。”

“很不巧，我没有决斗的心情。也没有SM的兴趣。”艾德环顾着破败的比赛场地，中央的黑色牢笼早就掉了漆，面对观众席的一侧平平洼洼地残留着不导电材料的痕迹，想必是为了保护那些变态性癖的达官贵人。

“呵呵，那你来做什么。比赛早就结束，这里不剩下一个人。”

“那你也尽早回家去。我没有理由告诉你任何事。”

“我想该回家的人是你，艾德。早就过了9点，作为童工义务劳动的时间已经结束。……”凯撒的声音颤抖起来。

“那你还逼我劳动！”艾德顿了下、意识到自己不经意间透露出孩童一面。

他面无表情地接着说，“我的确来过几次，调查我父亲死因的线索。”然后他径直转身离开。

没有走几步，身后传来一阵骚动，几个男人兴许是看艾德离开，便上来将凯撒团团围住。其中还有人捏了一把凯撒的屁股。

也不知道为什么，艾德掉头回去。远远地提高音量：

“你们知道我的背景，如果你们不想在监狱里度过一生的话，就不要靠近他。”

男人们也许只是拿钱办事，并非想赔上自己一生，小声商讨过便作鸟兽散。

“你怎么回事？……”

然后地狱凯撒就在他面前猛地倒了下去。

艾德想伸手接他，但没接住；同时后悔将寻找父亲死因的事情透露给他，不知道他听见没有。

比起后悔，他更应该烦恼，自己该如何将这个高了自己将近20公分的男人给搬走。至少自己的正义感并不允许他将他留在这里。谁知道他有什么心脏疾病？

“……后面有休息室，我自己可以……”凯撒亮眼睛几乎闭上，留下气息微弱的一句话。

“…………可以你个头。”艾德翻了个白眼。

费尽力气，艾德才将凯撒抬起。

从不在体育事业以外的地方流汗的艾德抹了把汗，将目光转移到凯撒身上。令他尴尬的是，一路上，他都没有注意到凯撒的裤裆。

经过一顿折腾，凯撒也清醒了许多，自然感觉到了身体上的异变。只是药物影响，仍喘着气说不出话。

凯撒靠在休息室的椅子上，修长的双腿则延伸到地面。

“凯撒，你让我看到脏东西。”

“我想你母亲应该教过你礼仪。这并非我本意……他让我吃了「白色天使」。”

“非常抱歉，我也没有母亲。…………那是什么，新型毒品？”

“…………恐怕只是媚药。等一会儿就好了。”凯撒顿了一下、闭上眼睛，平静地说。

“这叫什么话。我将你辛辛苦苦搬来，你才不至于躺在冰凉的地板上。根据你说的，要不是我，你早就被他们轮奸。第二天早报头条上准有你的名字。”

“……抱歉。”

艾德冰蓝色的眸子盯着凯撒，坐了一会儿，方才出的汗渐渐蒸发出去。等了许久，凯撒也未见消停。他逐渐感到空虚起来。

眼前的凯撒亮，比任何时候都无防备，墨绿色长发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊与脖子上，口中呼出的热气几乎让整个房间升温。

“……我来帮你。”艾德不知道为什么说出这句话，更不意识到自己已经将手伸向裤裆拉链。

凯撒微微睁开双目，想要挣脱却无处可逃。

随着清脆的吱呀声，艾德将里面的东西掏出来。

自己的性器赤裸裸地暴露在空气中。

在将自己推向深渊的男人面前。……或许，是自己的堕落，与面前的男人无关。

艾德跪在凯撒面前，用小巧而又白皙光滑的手上下缓慢地撸动着。手淫的次数屈指可数，此时艾德只好努力地回忆着自己敏感的地方，祈祷凯撒赶紧泄出，结束这尴尬局面。

与他祈祷正相反，凯撒的阴茎不断战栗着，却只有前端渗出些许粘液。好几次快要爆发，却迟迟没有射精。只有红得熟烂般的皮肤、偶尔从喉咙间流出的甜腻呜咽鼓励着艾德。

艾德并不想承认自己技术不好，但的确他没有几次实战经验，怨不得别人。

“…………”凯撒的无言眼神刺激着他。

心一横，艾德将凯撒的阴茎整个没入口中。腥甜的味道瞬间充斥了他的鼻腔和口腔；凯撒硕大的阴茎更是逼得他差点流泪。

受到这样的屈辱，还不出来岂不丢人！

含着他的东西，艾德几乎不能动，但还是尝试着用舌头刺激他。凯撒像受了刺激般得将手指插入艾德的银发中，用力将阴茎埋得更深。

“啊……呜…………那里……”

凯撒的呻吟告诉艾德他找到位置了。虽说药效并未过去，突如其来的动作害艾德干呕了一下。但他没有放过这个机会，更加卖力地舔弄起来，并在心里不断咒骂。

透过半睁着的模糊眼睛，凯撒看到艾德像舔着猫零食般的幼猫一样舔着自己的肉棒，没过多久就射了。

微凉而浓稠的精液弄脏了艾德无暇的脸，以及他昂贵的高定西装。

“真难吃啊。想不到世界上会有这么难吃的东西。”艾德抱怨道，捡起凯撒外套的一角，擦去了脸上的污渍。

“谢谢你。”

“……不会就想用一句谢谢打发我吧。”艾德站起来。居高临下地看着凯撒。

“亮，你要给我什么补偿？”

“你该不会是觉得，睡过一次就是恋人了？”

“不要用问句回答问句。我自然不会有那么天真的想法。”艾德将凯撒翻过去，微笑着将手放到凯撒的臀部上。

“刚刚那个人摸的就是这半边？”

Fin.


End file.
